The Darkness Within
by The-Sugar-Experiment
Summary: The sequel to Someone Just for Me. Chi seems to be depressed lately. While Hideki questions if this is even possible, he discovers something even more disturbing...
1. Discovery

_**The sequel to "Someone Just for Me." Chi seems to be depressed lately. While Hideki questions if this is even possible, he discovers something even more disturbing...**_

_**Darkly seductive. This fanfic is NOT for kids, nor for the faint of heart. WARNING! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS LIME/LEMON MATERIAL, SELF-MUTILATION AND LANGUAGE. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!**_

_**Oh, and for everyone who read and reviewed "Someone Just for Me," I thank you. This fic is dedicated to those people.**_

_**R&R.**_

****

chapter one: discovery

It was cold.

As Ms. Hibiya had explained earlier, the heater was broken. It couldn't have broken down at a worse time. Winter had settled over Tokyo, brining snow. And to Hideki Motosuwa, who could barely afford a new pair of socks, this was bad news.

He lay on the floor, a worn, thin blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. It did nothing to warm him up. He was on the verge of catching a cold this way, and that wasn't good. He needed the money from his job. He couldn't afford to be sick now.

Beside him, Chi slept without a blanket. He couldn't help but feel jealous of her. Persocoms couldn't feel cold. She was lucky indeed.

Chi seemed to notice him staring at her. Her amber eyes opened, focusing on his chocolate brown eyes. "Chi?"

"S-sorry...C-C...Chi. G-go back t-to sl-leep." He said through chattering teeth.

She cupped his face with a warm hand. "Hideki is cold?"

"It's n-not a b-bi-big deal, Ch-Chi." He lied. It was an obvious lie.

Chi pulled him into a hug. "Chi will keep Hideki warm."

"Wh...wh-wh..." He couldn't protest. He could feel her press up to him, her chest pressed to his back.

It made him edgy. He remembered all too well what had happened the last time they were close like this. It was only a week ago, but it was fresh in his mind. The surge of pleasure, the passion...

_Why am I thinking of this?_ He asked himself. _How could I? I almost deflowered her!_

The thought wouldn't leave.

Sighing, he forced himself to go to sleep. He needed his strength.

xXxXx

The next morning, he ate breakfast. Chi had heated up a few frozen waffles for him. He watched the morning news on his old TV, trying to prod himself awake.

"Huh?" He turned the TV up at a news report.

_"There are now new persocoms sold under the name PersoErotica, who are used specifically for sex. They can be programmed to react in a certain way to a certain thing, act a certain way, say certain things...the possibilities for the PersoErotica are endless. They are due to hit the stores today and are already drawing protests from people who think persocoms are supposed to be used as computers only. This is a controversial story that will be covered as more information is revealed."_

"Wow..." Hideki said through a mouthful of waffle. He had heard rumors, but didn't think there would really be a persocom used for sex only. He knew Shimbo was one of the protestors the news reporter was talking about. On the other hand, one of his co-workers at Club Pleasure had pre-ordered a PersoErotica model.

Nearby, Chi dropped the plate she was putting away. It shattered on the floor.

"Chi?" He asked, startled. Her eyes were wide with horror. She had frozen in place, arms still outstretched.

Chi shook her head, stirred from her trance. She looked so..._sad_ to Hideki. She was staring at the TV, which was now showing a flashy, seductive ad for the PersoErotica.

"Chi?" He asked again.

"Those girls...can make Hideki happy," Chi said. "I can't make Hideki happy. Not like that."

He sighed. He knew she was thinking of what had happened last week. She knew he forced himself to stop. Since then, she seemed more sensitive to ads like the PersoErotica's.

"Chi, you make me happy. Really."

She shook her head. "Not like that."

He sighed. He couldn't waste time arguing. He had to get to cram school early today, so he could make up a test. He wolfed down the rest of his waffles. "Chi? I have to go early today. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Hideki." She didn't sound like her enthusiastic self. Nor did she hug him, or even wave goodbye. She continued to stare at the TV, which was now showing an advertisement for toilet cleaners. She seemed to be lost in another world.

"Bye, Chi!" He called. He finished pulling on his shoes and ran out the door.

xXxXx

_What is this feeling?_ Chi asked herself. She couldn't explain it. A strange pull of sadness was tearing her apart.

_"It's called jealousy, Chi,"_ Her other half, Freya, answered. _"Jealousy, and a knowledge that you can't do what those persocoms can."_

"Why are they so special?" She asked.

_"They're made for sex, Chi. Our father made our start up button in a place that insured that we protect our innocence. But those persocoms...they're made for sex. They don't have that insurance."_

"I don't like it." Chi said, pouting slightly. "They can make Hideki happy. What if Hideki buys one of those girls?"

_"He wouldn't do that,"_ Freya answered, calmly. _"He _loves_ you, Chi. He's the one just for you."_

Chi wasn't convinced.

xXxXx

It was late when Hideki's shift was over. The club was once again unusually full, making everyone's shifts longer. He was exhausted, and he wasn't the only one. Yumi was practically falling asleep at the register.

He was glad to be home.

"Chi, I'm home!" He called, slipping off his shoes at the door. He glanced around. Where was Chi? She usually greeted him at the door.

He looked around for her. He knew she seemed upset this morning...was she avoiding him? He didn't see her in the kitchen. When he entered the main room, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped wide open.

"Ch..._Chi?_"

The persocom lay on the floor in his makeshift bed, naked. Her clothes were scattered around the hardwood floor, her hair covering most of her body. Hideki noted several of his porn DVDs out, the cases open...had Chi been _watching_ them all day?

"Chi...what are you doing? Why are you naked?" He couldn't help but stare.

"I want to make Hideki happy like the girls in the videos," she said in a low voice. She crawled over to him on her hands and knees, peering up at him with a gaze that was somehow both seductive and misleadingly innocent. "Those girls in the videos make you happy. That's why you watch them. I want to be like them."

"Y-you don't know what you're talking about," he stammered, blushing slightly. He admitted that he had been careless lately, leaving them out in the open, but he never expected something like _this._ If he had known that Chi was going to watch them and imitate them...well...

She shook her head. "No, Hideki, Chi is _sure_ about this." She stood up and pushed him back to the wall. "I want to make you happy."

Heart beating faster, he shook his head. He could feel himself blush, and that knowledge only made him blush again. "Chi, you don't have to do anything to make me happy. You already do. You--"

"Shh." She cut him off, a finger to his lips. Then, removing her finger, she leaned in closer and kissed him.

Hideki could feel his heart jack hammering inside of his chest. He wondered why Chi couldn't hear it. He forced himself to pull away, though every nerve in his body resisted. No...he couldn't be doing this with Chi. Not again.

"Chi, I can't do this," he said.

She didn't seem to hear him. She only leaned in again. Her lips parted his. Her tongue traced over his bottom lip slowly, sensuously. Hideki couldn't take it. He pulled her into her for a kiss. He knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't but..._God_, Chi was tempting him...what was he supposed to do?

"No...I...I can't..." he said when he pulled away. His voice was barely above a whisper. He was panting slightly, his heart beating wildly. He wanted to just take her right there but...no. He couldn't.

"Chi." The persocom frowned. She knew the torment he must have been feeling. She took his face into her soft hands. "Chi wants Hideki to be happy."

Eyes wide, Hideki pulled himself from her. "Chi, I can't be doing this," he repeated, as if saying it would make him more resistant to her charms. "I'm so sorry...I want...I mean, I _can't._ Please don't do this, Chi."

She frowned, but let him slip from her grasp. "Chi understands." With that, she disappeared into the shadows.

Hideki assumed she was near the entrance, where the light of the main room didn't reach. He sighed. Why did Chi have to do this to him? He didn't want to push her away like this, but come _on._ Switching off the light, he shook his head. No, he couldn't give in.

He pushed aside a few porn magazines and collapsed into his bed. He was so _tired..._

xXxXx

Chi was in pain.

What was happening to her? She didn't understand. Persocoms weren't supposed to be feeling emotions like this. What was wrong with her?

_Do you know what's wrong?_ She asked Freya, silently in her mind. Freya usually answered her thoughts. But now there was nothing but silence, nothing but confusion. Chi was confused. Where was Freya?

It was another thing to add to a bad day. She knew she couldn't make Hideki as happy as the girls in the pornographic movies or the PersoEroticas, but she wanted to at least _try_ to. But Hideki just pushed her away...! She didn't understand why. In those movies she had watched, when a man came home and saw his girlfriend naked on his bed, they made passionate love. Why did Hideki push her away?

And to make matters worse, now she couldn't hear Freya. What was going on?

She wandered back to the main room. The whole apartment was dark now, Hideki fast asleep. She drifted, silent as a ghost, to the kitchen. There was something she knew was there, her friend. Comforting. She didn't know why she was doing it, but she did it anyways.

She wanted to end the pain.

xXxXx

Hideki snapped awake. He didn't know what caused him to awaken. The dream he had involved cat-girl cheerleaders performing in the rain, then suddenly... He didn't know what it was, exactly. Just something, a strange feeling that jerked him awake.

His hand brushed a DVD case. His mind flashed back to earlier that night, with Chi trying to kiss him. Chi. Where was she?

"Chi?" He called, his voice a harsh whisper. He wasn't quiet awake yet.

There was a sob from the kitchen.

"Chi?" He called again, softer this time. _Is that Chi?_ he thought, _No, persocoms can't cry. So who...?_

He flipped on the light, expecting to see a human there. Instead, he saw Chi. She was lying on the floor, still naked. Despite that, her nakedness wasn't what attracted his attention.

Blood.

He was fully awake now, his heart beating quickly again. His mind tried to convince him that what he was seeing wasn't real. _It's not possible...! This is some kind of crazy dream! Chi can't...she can't..._

"She can't bleed," he said out loud. His voice was low, a horrified whisper.

Chi's amber eyes focused on his. "Chi is...is..."

"Shh, Chi," he said. He took the cooking knife out of her hand. "Chi...is this your blood?"

"I don't know," she said. "Chi doesn't know."

_This can't be right,_ he thought. _Chi can't cry or bleed. She's a persocom!_

Despite this, he somehow knew this was no trick or dream. He knew the blood pooling on the floor belonged to Chi, as did the tears rolling down her cheeks. He was in numb shock. How was this..._possible?_

/chapter one

_**Chapter two forthcoming. I know this wasn't exactly my best work, but please review anyways. See ya in chapter two. **_


	2. House Call

_**Welcome to chapter two. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. All questions will be answered soon, I promise. Now, without further delay, here is chapter two.**_

_**A delayed disclaimer: I do not own Chobits. If I did, well...you can imagine the results. Hah hah.**_

_**Another warning: This fanfic is NOT for kids, nor for the faint of heart. WARNING! THIS FANFIC CONTAINS LIME/LEMON MATERIAL, SELF-MUTILATION AND LANGUAGE. THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!**_

(chapter two: house call)

Minoru Kokubunji was stirred from sleep by Yuzuki. She told him that Hideki was on the phone. The call was urgent.

The twelve year old forced himself out of his bed and to the video phone. He saw Hideki pacing back and forth impatiently, until the older teen saw him.

"Minoru! There you are!" Hideki yelled.

"What's so important that you have to call this early?" Minoru asked through a yawn. "Can't it wait until later?"

"No, it _can't wait!_ There's something wrong with Chi!"

He had Minoru's attention. "What's wrong with her, Motosuwa?"

"I don't know...I don't even know how it's _possible!_ Minoru, please, just get over here _now!_" Hideki's face took over the entire screen. He must have been close to the phone. He looked panicked. "Please, Minoru!"

Minoru sighed. "Very well. I'll come over. But I want a full explanation upon my arrival."

"Believe me when I say you'll get one. Thanks, I owe ya." A frantic Hideki hung up.

Minoru turned to Yuzuki. "Can you drive me to Hideki's?"

The persocom nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll pull the car out to the driveway."

xXxXx

Minoru had barely knocked on the door when it flew inwards. Hideki stood across from him, eyes wide. He didn't say hello. He pulled Minoru to the kitchen. Behind them, Yuzuki followed, closing the door.

"Hideki, please explain why--"

"It's Chi! Look at Chi!" Hideki yelled, frantic. He pointed to the form on the floor.

Minoru followed his panicked gaze, his own eyes widening. "What on Earth...what _happened_ to her?"

"I have no idea!" Hideki shook his head. "I woke up and she was like this! Minoru...she's _bleeding_. That's not supposed to happen with persocoms, is it?"

"Are you positive that this is her own blood?" Minoru asked doubtfully.

"Am I positive? Look at this!" Hideki held out one of Chi's arms. There, crimson lines crossed over each other. Blood dripped from the wounds slowly, pooling on the floor. He had tried to mop up some of the blood with a few kitchen towels, but he just didn't have _enough._ Blood stained towels were thrown in the sink. The area where Chi was looked like some kind of sinister crime scene.

Yuzuki let out a startled gasp. "Oh, my. Is she alive, Minoru?"

Minoru knelt over Chi, frowning. Nothing was adding up in the boy's mind. Chi was a Chobit, a persocom with far more abilities than the average persocom had. She and her other half seemed to have some kind of power that was almost supernatural. But did supernatural mean...no. There was no way that Chi could be turning into a human...

He saw her bare chest move, a sign that she was breathing. That in itself was strange. Persocoms had no internal organs; there was no need for her to breathe. But she was, even if it was weak.

"How is this possible?" Hideki asked. He had asked himself this countless times in between his discovery and Minoru's arrival. He still hadn't come up with an answer.

Minoru turned to him. "Hideki, rinse out a couple of those towels. We need to bandage her wounds first."

Hideki nodded. Ignoring the squeamish feeling that was rising in the back of his throat, he began washing out the alarming amount of blood that he had mopped up with several towels. He handed one pinkish, dripping, hot towel to Minoru. "Here."

The persocom expert began wiping the blood away from Chi's arms. Chi wasn't conscious, so she took no notice to the steaming hot towel. As he cleaned the blood away, he noticed the wounds. It was clear that this blood was Chi's, but it wasn't clear how she was able to have blood. Shaking his head, he pushed all questions to the back of his mind. Now wasn't the time. Chi needed help.

Hideki passed more dripping wet towels to Minoru. Minoru wrapped Chi's wounded arms in the towels, then mopped up the rest of the blood with the extras. Hideki plugged the sink and filled it with steaming hot water and detergent. They let the extra towels soak in there, while they sat Chi up.

"Why is she naked?" Minoru asked, curious.

"Ah...well..." Hideki blushed again. Here was another inconvenient moment that made him look like a dirty pervert. And the porno DVDs scattered around the apartment didn't help. Sighing, he began explaining what he had dared to tell no one else. He told Minoru about Chi's attempts to make him happy, how he had almost deflowered her, her attempt to make him happy earlier, and his discovery.

Minoru listened, a frown pulling his lips downwards. He was an advocate for a persocom's innocence; he protested against the new PersoEroticas and several previous attempts at a persocom made for sex. He believed that a persocom was created to be a personal computer, not a sex machine. He didn't tell this to Hideki though, since Hideki made it clear that he didn't want to deflower Chi.

"We know that Chi is a special kind of persocom," Minoru began. "There is only one Chobit currently in existence, though she is technically two in one. She seems to have a power that borders on the supernatural. Tell me, Hideki...has she seemed depressed lately?"

"Well, she saw the ad for those new persocoms, the PersoEroticas. She seemed really depressed about that. And before that, she seemed depressed at anything that was sexual, since she claimed that she could never make me happy like that." Hideki peered at Minoru. "Why? Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Minoru shook his head. Thoughtfully, he replied, "I don't know a lot about Chobits, or Chi in general. Like I said, she seems to have this strange power. I'm thinking that she wanted to please you so badly that she wished she was human. It seems like her wish is being granted."

"But she still has persocom ears," Hideki pointed out.

"Yes...I think if she really is turning human, she will lose those. How soon, I don't know." Minoru's gaze met Hideki's. "Hideki...I'd like to keep Chi under observation for a while. Would you mind staying at my place for a while? You and Chi, that is."

"Ah..." Hideki was surprised. "What would you observe?"

"I want to see just how human she is. Then, maybe, I can create a theory as to how she is turning human, and why."

Hideki nodded. "I have to go to school and work, though."

Yuzuki spoke up. "When you are away, I will keep Chi company."

Minoru nodded again. "Yes. I think it is better to keep her under observation at all times. She must not be left alone again."

Hideki nodded.

Yuzuki turned to Hideki. "Where do you keep Chi's clothes, Mr. Motosuwa? I would like to get Chi dressed before we leave."

"We're leaving now?"

"The sooner, the better," Minoru replied. "You better get packed, too."

Hideki nodded. He led Yuzuki to his closet. It was jammed full of his clothes, and Chi's. Chi had more space than Hideki. Below the clothes was a dresser that held their underwear and socks. Yuzuki picked an outfit for Chi to wear, then went to go dress her.

Minoru joined Hideki over by the closet, politely turned away from the two girls. He watched Hideki stuff clothes, books and schoolwork into several bags.

"How long do you want us to stay with you?" Hideki asked.

"A week, for now. If that's okay with you."

Hideki nodded. "I can't thank you enough, Minoru. I'll owe you big time if you can figure out what's up with Chi."

"You needn't worry about that. Right now, we just need to take care of Chi."

Hideki nodded again. He was glad that he had called Minoru. The twelve year old had a calm that Hideki couldn't hope to possess, along with an unrivaled knowledge of persocoms. If there was anyone who could figure out what was wrong with Chi, it would be Minoru.

Yuzuki's voice rang out. "Chi is dressed, Minoru. Are you ready to go?"

Hideki was ready, so Minoru called, "We'll be there in a minute."

Yuzuki insisted that she carry Hideki's bags, so Hideki carried Chi. They exited the apartment and headed to the car Minoru and Yuzuki had arrived in. Hideki was glad it was night time. If anyone had seen him carrying a bleeding persocom, they would have automatically assumed he was a murderer of some sort. They wouldn't think about the persocom part, just the fact that he was carrying a bleeding female in his arms, getting into a sleek black car with his accomplices, one holding bags that could possibly hold other dead bodies.

This thought struck him as absurd. He assumed that strange thought meant that he hadn't completely lost it yet, he was still sane for the moment. He allowed a small, amused smile to exist on his lips only for a moment. There were more serious matters at hand here, like Chi's safety. There wasn't time to be making up crazy murder mysteries.

The four drove off into the night, headed off to the Kokubunji mansion. Hideki held an unconscious Chi close to him, her head in his lap.

_What's going on?_ He asked himself, not for the first time that night.

(/chapter two)


End file.
